Vels
"Yes... he is dead, soon you will be too!" Vels to Zoruxx, Revenge is Key Vels is a Makuta. History She, like all Makuta, once solely on creating Rahi.She wasn't that good at it.To make up for her loss in creativity, she practices martial arts. Makuta Missions When Teridax was done talking about his "Plan", she was thinking what it would be like to slaughter Matoran, Toa, and any other being that was against the Brotherhood.She sided with Teridax.She helped think of a battle plan to take over the universe.She left the room. Vels was happy because she and Chirox were being sent on a mission to wipe out all the Toa of Iron and take over Nynrah.She and Crelk left for Nynrah. Along the way she questioned why Chirox wasn't coming.Crelk told her Teridax changed his mind at the last minute.She got up and looked behind her.Her fleet of Rahkshi were in boats following her and Crelk.They arriveed.When Crelk was done unloading the last Exo-Toa, each departed.She ran into two toa of Iron.She killed the two and took thier Kanohi masks.She found Crelk fighting a Toa.She watched Crelk kill the Toa.She walk over to him and showed him her trophies.She told him those were the lucky ones.She then told him there was one Village left. When they reached the Village she started killing and capturing Fe-matoran.A Toa of Iron was crawling on the ground in the forest behind them.She used her illusion power and grabbed the Toa in the air and threw him into a hut.A matoran revealed himself and fired a blast of light at Vels.Angered, she fired a blast of plasma at the matoran killing him. She and Zoruxx started to fight.She was able to fire a laser beam from her eyes, which penatrated Zoruxx's arm.She closed in and was about to make the final blow, when Vix revealed himself, and said he would surrender himself to the makuta as long as Zoruxx was free to leave.She said no, but Crelk made sure she would say yes.Crelk asked "what can 1 toa of iron do", taunting her.In response, she hypnotized Zoruxx and told him to conquer any city he came across.She and Crelk, captured Vix. She and Crelk were walking back to camp.She had her back turned too Crelk, so Crelk thought it was the time to strike her down.Crelk was wrong.She turned around and blasted him with a shadow bolt, knocking Crelk to the ground.She mocked him and said it was "obviouse that you were wanting to kill me".She fired another bolt of shadow at Crelk.This time, Crelk blocked it with his sword.Crelk rolled 2 feet and got to his feet.Crelk fired a blast of electricty at Vels.The blast was too late to dodge.Vels used her kanohi Olmak to transport herself behind Crelk.She fired a shadow bolt at Crelk.Crelk hit the ground hard. Vels reasoned to herself that she would kill Crelk with her shadow hand and become stronger too.When her Shadow hand was 3 feet away from Crelk, Crelk fired a blast of plasma at her.The blast went threw her Shadow hand, into her chest.Vels hit the ground, dead. Stats Strength:17 Agility:14 Toughness:14 Mind:9 Trivia *She was the most aggressive Makuta. *She and Crelk have a fued. Appearences *Makuta Missions *Revenge is Key *Toa Imydrex's Blog Category:Makuta Category:Kaper